1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to burners, and particularly to an electronic burner and an electronic incense.
2. Description of Related Art
Common electronic burner for burning incense at a sacrificial offering for example, includes a burner base, an electronic socket received in the burner base, and an electronic incense positioned in the burner base. A light emitting source is positioned in the burner base under the electronic socket. The electronic incense includes a light guiding body and an incense head fixed on a distal end of the light guiding body away from the burner base. In use, the other end of the light guiding body is inserted into the electronic socket and corresponds to the light emitting source. When the electronic socket is electrically connected with an external power source, light emitted by the light emitting source is transferred to the incense head via the light guiding body for simulating the real incense burning. However, the electronic incense should be used together with the burn base and the electronic socket for emitting power.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.